


who am i to you?

by wisterispidey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Precious Peter Parker, Temporary Amnesia, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisterispidey/pseuds/wisterispidey
Summary: He sighed with relief when he saw the suit’s faceplate lift up, but something didn’t seem right.“Who are you?”Peter froze. That was obviously Mr. Stark but it also wasn’t Mr. Stark.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 428
Collections: Marvel(ous)Universe, carolina’s | fics that have been devouRED, ellie marvel fics - read





	who am i to you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spencer_Loves_Cherries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer_Loves_Cherries/gifts).

> this was written for kaila! i hope you have a good birthday! <3000

It really should have been an easy fight—Tony and Peter were doing _fine._

But then Peter watched Mr. Stark get hit by one of the robots and that did not look fine. 

He swung over, wincing when he saw the blow to Mr. Stark’s head.

“Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark!” 

He sighed with relief when he saw the suit’s faceplate lift up, but something didn’t seem right.

“Who are you?”

Peter froze. That was obviously Mr. Stark but it also wasn’t Mr. Stark.

“Karen, scan please,” he murmured, he hated the way Mr. Stark looked at him blankly, almost like he never knew him.

“Scans show possible retrograde amnesia,” Karen informed him, “but nothing permanent, maybe you should call Dr. Cho, Peter.”

Peter nodded before turning towards Mr. Stark again.

“Um, do you—do you remember me? You?” Peter fidgeted with his hands.

“Uh, nope, nada, sorry kid, my name’s Tony though.” 

He knew that. And the word kid didn’t sound warm to Peter anymore, and he hated that.

“Yeah, well,” he paused, “Dr. Cho’s going to help you, so we need to go now—I’m Peter by the way.”

Mr. Stark grinned—all sharp and just like the press smiles he gave to the public, it was just unlike him.

“Nice to meet you, Pete.”

Peter ignored the stab of bitterness at the nickname. Shit, how would explain this to Ms. Potts, or May or Colonel Rhodes or Happy.

If only he had just webbed the robot away before it hit Mr. Stark, then he wouldn’t be an amnesiac and he’d be okay.

Stupid Parker Luck.  
__

Tony didn’t know who the hell this Dr. Cho was, but she seemed nice enough.

“Your memory should return within the week, Ton—Mr. Stark,” she corrected.

Tony nodded, he didn’t really like the plain hospital room, or the scratchy fabric of the hospital gown, it was too quiet, too clean.

He knew three things.

He knew he was Tony Stark, Iron Man, and he could remember a few names as he wracked his brain.

There was a Pepper, he knew that name, and Rhodey and Happy and maybe a May too.

But who was the kid?

Tony just knew that the kid was important to him—but he couldn’t remember _who_ he was and _why_ he was important to him.

“Thanks Dr. Cho,” he nodded, and she gave him a small smile before heading out the door.

He watched another person enter the room, heart catching is his throat.

The redhead was _beautiful,_ and he felt like he knew who she was—flashes of movie nights after work was finished, or as finished as it could get.

“You’re…” Tony trailed off, he _knew_ who she was, he had to, “You’re Pepper.”

Pepper smiled, all relief and unshed tears, they’d be okay, Tony would be okay.

“Yeah,” she agreed, “I’m Pepper.”

Tony saw the shiny engagement ring on her hand and it came back to him—Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, his fiancée.

He didn’t know how he was going to do it, but he’d get his memories back, amnesia be damned.

He was Tony Stark, it couldn’t be _that_ hard.  
__

“May, Dad doesn’t remember me,” Peter mumbled.

Two days had passed by and he hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep—he didn’t even notice his slip up.

May did, but she didn’t point it out—she didn’t know Tony well enough yet, but she knew that Tony cared for Peter and right now that was enough for her.

His aunt looked to him with concern, immediately pulling him into a hug.

“Honey he will,” she reassured, “you know Tony, he already remembers mostly everyone now.”

Peter looked at her, he loved May he did, but Dad remembered everyone _but_ him.

And holy shit, he called Mr. Stark _Dad_—out loud, right in front of May.

He couldn’t really deny it anymore.

Mr. Stark just immediately translates to Dad in his head now—he did dad things right? 

Mr. Stark helped him with his homework, he gave him hugs and one time Mr. Stark helped him when he threw up all over the lab floor.

But now Mr. Stark didn’t even know who he was anymore, everything after the Vulture incident. Not the lab days or the movie knights or the patrols, _nothing._

And that really fucking hurt.

“Mr. Stark remembers Ms. Potts, and she’s his fiancée and she’s one of the most important people to him.”

“And he knows Colonel Rhodes and Happy are his best friends too May, they’re important,” he continued, finally voicing his fear, “why would he remember _me?”_

Peter looked at her, and she felt her heart break at his pain.

“Peter, you’re important to him too,” she hugged him tighter, “you’re his kid as much as you’re mine—of course he’ll remember you.”

Peter opened his mouth to protest but May quickly cut him off.

“Don’t,” she looked at him sternly, “you are important, don’t say you aren’t.”

Peter nodded into her shoulder, all the frustration and exhaustion finally pouring from his eyes.

“Can we go see Mr. Stark tomorrow?”

May smiled, “Of course honey, Happy’ll finally stop texting me about it.”

“Okay,” he mumbled, “wait you text _Happy?”_

A faint blush graced May’s face, “No, you’re hearing things honey, you need sleep, we’ll see Tony tomorrow.”  
__

Tony remembered practically everything now.

He knew that Pepper was his fiancée, the love of his life and that Rhodey was his Platypus and Happy was definitely not like his namesake.

He even remembered May, a very scary aunt that he was pretty sure Happy liked but he’d have to ask about that later.

But he still couldn’t remember the kid. He knew his name, he knew he was Peter Parker and Spider-Man and that he helped cats and everyone on patrol.

And he knew he cared for the kid, but he didn’t know why and that was bothering the hell out of him.

“Tony,” Helen entered the room, “you have visitors here for you.”

Tony glanced up. It was May and Peter.

“Mrs. Parker,” he greeted, “you’re looking as beautiful as ever.”

May rolled her eyes. Typical. But Tony didn’t miss the small smile she gave him.

“Kid,” he started, “um, how are you?”

“Do you remember me?”

Tony looked away from him, he wished he did, he knew the kid but at the same time he also didn’t.

There was just some wall blocking all his memories of the kid and he was one second away from going fuck it and breaking it down.

“Pete,” May started, “I’ll let you guys talk, okay?”

Peter nodded, reluctantly sitting in the chair by Tony’s bedside.

The two sat there, surrounded by awkward silence—what do you say to someone when they didn’t know who you were to them anymore?

And Peter was tired, it’s been three days and Mr. Stark still didn’t know who he was and if he heard someone tell him it was going to all be okay again he’d snap.

“Kid, I’ll remember, it'll be ok—”

Peter snapped. He was so _tired_ of hearing that.

“No, no it can’t,” he cried, “three days and my Dad can’t remember me, how is it going to be okay?”

Maybe Peter calling him Dad broke that wall—Tony knew who Peter was and why he was important to him, Peter was _his_ kid.

“And May said you would because you’re Tony Stark and I know tha—”

There was a small _oof_ from Peter as Tony grabbed him into a hug.

“Peter,” Tony whispered, _“kid.”_

Peter stared at him, and damn it his Bambi eyes were full of hope—how could he ever forget his kid?

“Mr. Stark, you—you remember?”

Remember all their lab days where DUM-E kept using the fire extinguisher and movie nights arguing about what movie they should watch.

Hell yeah he remembered. He missed Peter’s rambling he’d grown to love and his bright ideas, no wonder a part of him felt lost.

Tony couldn’t live in a world without his kid.

“Oh, we're back to Mr. Stark now, huh?” he teased, kissing the crown of Peter’s head.

Peter’s face flushed with embarrassment.

“Um, well, yeah,” he shrugged, “but y’know it’s okay if that's like, weird or something—you don’t have to be my dad or whatever.”

Tony never really thought about being a father. It’s not like he had any good influence for being one.

But then the Vulture happened and something changed. He wanted to help Peter more, and not just for Spiderling related things.

So he talked with May after the whole her finding Peter in his suit situation.

And now they had their own little patchwork family thing going on—he was happy.

“Pete,” he hugged Peter tighter, “it’d be an honor for me to be your dad.”

Peter grinned into _his dad’s_ shoulder.

They’d be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> reviews and criticism are appreciated as well.
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3000


End file.
